


Discovery

by thatwasamazing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana POV, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Experienced Margot, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Groping, Invasion of Privacy, Mason is a creep, PWP, Pre-defenestration Alana, Secret Relationship, Semi-Clothed Sex, Sexuality Discovery, Slightly insecure Alana, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasamazing/pseuds/thatwasamazing
Summary: Soon after Alana moves into the Verger estate as Mason’s live in psychiatrist, she has a personal discovery - she is bisexual.(or a Marlana PWP)
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never written F/F smut before, and have only read it a few times, but I got inspired from a dream I had recently and thought I’d give it a go.

Ever since moving into Muskrat Farm to be Mason Verger’s live-in psychiatrist, Alana has been questioning things. Some questions are to be expected, like what the fuck happened to Mason (both _before and after_ his debilitation - there is something _seriously wrong_ with him). But she has also discovered herself having some less expected questions. Like for example, why does her face heat up every time Margot comes into the room? Why does her normally confident demeanor and loquacious ability abandon her when talking to the Verger heiress? And why is it that for all intents and purposes, that said woman seems to be flirting with her occasionally? Or maybe the more important question is, why does she like it? 

As a psychiatrist, Alana is aware that sexuality is a spectrum, so she knows it’s not unheard of for one to believe they are heterosexual only to discover later that maybe that’s not entirely accurate. But she always assumed that applied to other people, people who didn’t have her psychiatrist’s ability to self reflect...and certainly not herself! She has nothing against any sexuality, but it shocks her to her core that at thirty-six years old she never realized that she might be bisexual. No scratch that, _is_ bisexual. She’s smart enough to recognize denial when she sees it and she’s had enough of it for a lifetime. She’s attracted to Margot, it’s a fact.

And against all odds in the shit show that has become her life of late, Margot seems to be attracted to her too. Or at least she thinks she is if the flirting is anything to go by. It’s tough to tell though because the flirting is inconsistent. When they are alone, like the day they met in the stables, Margot’s clear singsong voice drops innuendo and compliment left and right. And yet when they are around anyone else - Mason, Cordell, etc - she’s as aloof as can be, barely even looking at her. 

The hot and cold nature of their interactions are enough to make Alana unsure, a feeling which she has become reluctantly accustomed to over the past few years. But recent events have caused her to change her outlook on life. Before she was always pragmatic and cautious, trying to protect herself from loss while still searching for fulfillment, always focused on the future, never the present; she would assess her feelings rather than act on them. But now...now she’s decided to just enjoy every moment she can and not lament on what is missing. Because lord there is a lot missing from her life of late and she has a feeling there is more loss on the horizon. 

It’s a day like any other, when in the morning over breakfast - which is usually a boring affair - for the first time, Margot winks at her; she does it as she’s getting orange juice from the refrigerator, outside of Mason’s view. Alana nearly drops her fork in surprise, barely arranging her face into one of nonchalance (she hopes) when Mason looks over at her abrupt motion, newspaper temporarily forgotten. She doesn’t dare look at Margot again for a few minutes until her stampeding heart rate calms, but when she finally catches her gaze, her smile is cheeky and beautiful. In response Alana smiles back, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks before returning her attention back to Mason.

Throughout the day, Alana finds her mind constantly wandering back to Margot. Something about her attention this morning unlocked something in her, allowing her to think more freely, to allow herself to want, to think about what it would be like to _actually be with her._..for example she wonders what it would be like to kiss her painted red lips; she’s used to kissing men, often with dry lips and five o'clock shadow, but she imagines Margot’s lips and skin would be soft and plush, comfortable and easy. 

Unbidden, an image populates in her mind of what she would look like with Margot’s red lipstick smeared over her own lips, fresh from kissing her, and she blushes at the thought. She would be marked, anyone who saw her would know what she had done. That thought sends a thrill down her spine, making her shiver - she’s always been a good girl with a rebellious streak. She has always loved surprising others that she’s not just smart and pretty, but that she can be naughty too. And speaking of naughty, it’s a natural extension of her thoughts to imagine how when they would kiss, rather than a flat muscular chest against her bosom, she would feel Margot’s full breasts pressed against her own; that thought has her blushing all over again, feeling her nipples first hardening and then tingling with sensitivity as they brush against the inside of her bra.

When the heat from her face recedes she allows herself to imagine things going further. She doesn’t know much about the logistics of lesbian sex, but she is a woman herself and knows what she likes, so it’s only a small jump to envision the things they could do together. As she fantasizes, she starts to suspect it might even be better than being with a man - after all, not all men are skilled in bringing a woman to orgasm. She has barely begun her daydream when she’s startled by the sound of Mason calling for her. _Ugh._

“Coming,” she calls, frowning.

It turns out Mason is going to retire for the evening, _thank god_. Once Cordell arrives to relieve her, she excuses herself, already planning some private time to continue exploring her private fantasy further. However the second she closes Mason’s door behind her she is surprised to see Margot waiting for her off to the side, looking even more beautiful than she remembered her being. Realizing she was fantasizing about her mere minutes ago, she can’t help the way her cheeks flame despite knowing Margot is unable to read her thoughts.

Alana opens her mouth in preparation to speak, unsure of what to say but feeling the need to at least greet the heiress, but before she can Margot brings a finger to her own lips, the universal request to be quiet. In response Alana closes her mouth and nods which causes Margot to smile, dropping her finger. 

Blush still high on her cheeks, Alana finds herself smiling back stupidly, and before she can make any non-verbal inquiry as to what is going on, Margot smiles, takes her hand, and pulls, encouraging her to follow, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Alana can’t help smiling bashfully in return, and increases her strides to keep up with the taller woman. The moment feels magical, and Alana gives herself over to whatever this beautiful woman has planned for her. 

As they walk, Alana finds herself a bit confused as she is led on a very convoluted and strange route through the large estate, with no clear endpoint. However despite this she continues to follow, incredibly curious and greatly enjoying feeling Margot’s soft hand in her own. Every point of contact their skin has tingles in a warm familiar way, making her want to touch even more of her, seeking out more of that thrilling sensation. 

Feeling daring, she slides her thumb over the back of Margot’s hand once, enjoying the spark of pleasure. She wonders if Margot can feel it too - she hopes she can. After an abrupt turn down a hallway Alana has never seen before, Margot stops them in front of a door. The other woman turns and winks once before letting go of her hand and pulling a key out of her pocket. Not a moment later the door is open and Margot reclaims her hand, pulling her inside the room. 

The moment she is inside Alana is backed up against the door, feeling it click shut under her weight. The Verger heiress is in her space but not touching her apart from where she still holds her hand. However she is close enough for Alana to smell the sweet floral perfume she wears. She’s only got caught hints of it the few times they have been alone together, times when Margot stands closer to her than usual. She always loved those moments - there’s something incredibly intimate about being allowed close enough to smell someone. The room is dim, lit only by the residual glow from the setting sun outside the window.

Alana watches rapt as Margot raises their joined hands towards her red lips, slow enough where she could pull it away. She doesn’t want to. She can’t look away as those full lips press softly to the back of her hand, feeling like an electric current shoots through her at the contact. When Margot pulls back, in the half light Alana sees the smudge of lipstick on her hand. The sight brings back the memory of her fantasy earlier and she feels a pleasant tingle settle lower in her abdomen and a blush rise to her cheeks. When her gaze finally meets the other woman, Margot is smiling at her. 

“I’m sorry for the theatrics…and for the mixed signals...I’m normally more direct with what I want, but my brother has a way of ruining everything...it took me awhile to figure things out.”

“What did you have to figure out?” Alana asks, heart beating faster in anticipation and hope. 

Margot smiles softly, still holding her hand tenderly as she says, “A way to get you alone...and a place that isn’t under surveillance of my brother...and a route to get us there.” 

Alana’s eyes widen in shock, “Surveillance?”

“Oh yeah he’s got cameras and microphones all through this house. Like most wealthy people he’s stupidly paranoid. Plus he’s a control freak. He likes to know _everything_ that goes on in this estate...so he can use it to his advantage. I only found out recently when he said something to me I had only said to my horse, when I was alone in the stable.”

“You talk to your horse?” Alana asks, tone fondly teasing.

“Not anymore,” Margot says with a wry smile. 

All of a sudden it fully sinks in the scope of what Margot is saying and Alana is horrified. “Wait, so are you saying there might be a camera in my room?!?” Before Margot can even answer she already feels violated, nauseated at the thought of Mason spying on her.

“It’s possible, I wouldn’t be surprised. I’ve been secretly looking for them and I’m confident that the route I led us here and this room are blind spots.” Alana’s mind is whirring, thinking of all the phone calls she’s had in her room that were listened in on, conversations with Jack about the case, about Will’s mental health...and _oh god_. Her face flames as she imagines all the nights she walked around naked after showering, all the times she touched herself, now knowing that creep was watching and listening to her. God, Mason is even more awful than she thought! And that’s saying something. Her breathing speeds up in panic.

“Hey, hey, calm down, please. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I didn’t know how to without Mason finding out,” Margot says as she steps closer, wrapping her arms around her. In response Alana hugs her tightly, trying to calm herself as Margot gently strokes her back. “Yes, that's it, breathe, breathe.”

Alana breathes deeply, each inhale bringing with it the luscious fragrant scent of Margot’s perfume, stronger from the source as well as another smell underneath it, one that is uniquely human, she supposes it’s Margot’s own natural scent. Her scent and proximity are calming, as is the feeling of her fingers gently stroking her hair and down her back. Margot continues to hold her, speaking soothing words, “That’s it, it’s alright beautiful…”

At those words Alana’s head snaps up in surprise from where it was pressed to Margot’s shoulder.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Alana asks, staring at Margot in shock. 

In response Margot smiles softly, brings a hand to her cheek, and tilts her face up gently with her thumb. 

“Oh yes, you’re exquisite darling, I’ve wanted you for some time. I told you, I’m usually very direct with what I want.”

“And you want me?” Alana asks, barely believing her ears.

“I do,” Margot says as she brings her face closer and Alana feels like she’s caught in a trance, in a paralyzing spell. “But the question is, sweet Alana, what do you want?”

They’re so close Alana can feel Margot’s breath on her face, and she doesn’t have to think long at all, she knows what she wants. If she’s honest with herself she’s a little scared at the newness of everything, but her desire for the captivating woman before her is stronger. So she summons her bravery, looks Margot in the eye and says, “This.”

As she breathes the word Alana brings her own hand to Margot’s soft cheek and closes the distance between them, bringing their lips together. The second their lips touch Alana feels like she is back in middle school getting her first kiss as they play spin the bottle at her neighbor's house. It’s unfamiliar in the best way, kissing a woman, and the novelty is thrilling. But beyond that she is nearly overwhelmed with sensations, realizing that her fantasy of kissing Margot was nothing compared to the real thing. Margot’s lips are plush and confident, easily taking control of the kiss. 

Alana melts into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Margot’s lips sliding against her own. After a few passes of presses and glides, her nimble tongue licks across Alana’s lower lip, seeking entry. Automatically she grants the unspoken request, parting her lips, gasping at the feeling of their tongues meeting for the first time. At the contact Margot hums and deepens kiss, pressing her back into the door. Alana can’t help the moan that escapes her feeling their bodies flush against one another. She can feel her nipples hardening inside her bra at the feeling of her breasts pressed tightly against the other woman’s - another novel yet incredibly pleasant feeling. 

Margot continues to explore her mouth, now teasingly, diving deep and then pulling back, kissing at the edge of her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip playfully. It’s like a sexy version of tag with their tongues and Alana is addicted, feeling like she’s drowning in pleasure from the push and pull. Because every time Margot recedes, Alana chases her, growing bolder in the kiss, running her tongue along her lip, exploring her mouth. Her hand has drifted from Margot’s cheek into her hair and she feels the other woman’s hand has slid down to cup her neck, holding her close. 

A moment later Margot’s clever tongue has receded again, eliciting a groan from Alana. The frustration is short lived however when she realizes that her agile tongue is following the path of her hand, down the side of her neck. _Oh._ The quiet of the room is broken by the moan that escapes her when Margot’s hand slides lower, brushing the side of her breast, then cupping it. 

Alana is nearly overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling more turned on by the second as Margot simultaneously scrapes her teeth along her neck and squeezes her breast causing Alana to moan again. In fact she’s a little embarrassed about how turned on she is just from some kissing and groping but it feels too good for her to care. 

Realizing she closed her eyes, she opens them, wanting a visual to go with the incredible feelings being bestowed upon her. When she looks down and sees Margot’s delicate hand on her breast, she can’t help but moan as she feels wetness pooling between her thighs. As she holds onto Margot’s soft curls as an anchor she supposes that if she wasn’t sure she was bisexual before, she is 100% sure now. Or maybe she’s just Margot-sexual? Either way she knows she wants more. 

In need, she writhes her body against Margot’s from hip to chest, trapping Margot’s hand where it’s at over her breast, desperate for some friction. The attention to her erect nipples, both from Margot’s hand and the lining of her bra, sends sparks down her spine. As she seeks more of the incredible feeling of being close to this woman, she finds that unlike being with a man, there is hardness to press herself against and can’t help a whine that escapes her. 

At the sound Margot raises her head and looks at her. Alana is sure her face must be crimson in embarrassment from her desperation. She can’t ever recall being this turned on in her life. The space between her thighs is humid and she is sure her underwear must be soaked with her enthusiasm. She squeezes her thighs together, trying to find some friction but it’s not enough and only serves to frustrate her further. 

In response Margot trails her other hand down her body slowly, keeping her eyes on her. When she reaches the hem of her skirt over her thigh, Margot asks, “May I?”

Alana nods, not trusting herself to speak, but then a moment later she realizes Margot is going to find out just how embarrassingly turned on she is and feels the need to warn her. She’s not sure why she has the compulsion to do so - she can tell she isn’t thinking clearly.

“I’m-” she says and Margot’s hand stops, barely touching the skin of her upper thigh as she waits for Alana to continue. “I’m...really wet,” she says, looking away momentarily in embarrassment.

Margot smiles reassuringly at her, saying, “Well I should hope so,” which gets a small smile out of Alana. Shortly after Margot’s hand is cupping her sex over her panties, and Alana feels her middle finger trail along the natural dip separating her lips. Her fingertip lightly brushes her clit and she moans at the feeling. It’s _nothing_ like how a man has touched her; she can already feel the difference that Margot knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. 

“Mm god you are wet, I can feel it through your panties girly,” Margot says, stroking once more. A moment later Margot pulls her panties to the side, trapping them on one side of her sex, exposing her. It feels naughty and Alana loves it already. All she can do is clutch at the other woman’s shoulders when Margot’s hand returns, now no barrier between them as she expertly traces the same path she took before. However this time her middle finger dips into her folds, spreading her juices up and over her clit, making it slick and _oh god it feels so good_ she can’t help but moan and rock her hips in time with Margot’s hand.

Just as Alana finds a good rhythm, she whines as Margot removes her hand until she sees the Verger heiress lift up her own dress and wedge her bare thigh between hers. Margot then pulls her forward until her wet sex is pressed against the warm smooth skin of her thigh and _oh god_. Alana is sure her face is aflame but this feels even naughtier and just as good. 

Margot’s hands then slide under her skirt and around to her ass, squeezing and pulling, encouraging her ride her thigh. And ride she does. She holds onto Margot’s shoulders as she chases the slick pleasure against her clit. The more she moves the more slick it seems to get as her juices are spread all over the other woman’s thigh and Alana can’t seem to stop moaning.

“Oh god, Margot...it feels...so good...ohmygod,” Alana manages in between moans.

Alana’s moans continue as Margot’s hands leave her ass and slide further up, untucking her shirt and slipping under it, cupping her breasts. A moment later Margot has slipped her hands under her bra and her moans get even louder. The feeling of Margot’s soft hands on her bare breasts is heavenly and she gasps in pleasure every time the other woman’s thumb brushes her erect nipples. It sends jolts of electricity down her spine and the combined stimulation to her clit and her breasts has her rapidly approaching orgasm, moans now coming nearly non-stop. Of their own volition her hands drop from Margot’s shoulders to her ass, holding her in place as she grinds against her leg.

“Yes, that’s it beautiful, find your pleasure, show me, show me” Margot says, kissing her neck, behind her ear, her jaw. It’s all too good. Alana rocks her hips faster at the encouragement, the slide of her sex against Margot’s thigh is near obscene with how much wetness she has produced. And between that and Margot pinching and rolling her nipples she thrusts her hips twice more and then feels the waves of her orgasm crash over her, moaning, “Margot...Margot...oh god, oh god-” as she continues to rock against her; she’s sure she must be crushing the other woman’s thigh but it feels too good. Alana chases the feeling, allowing herself the freedom to take what her body needs, feeling the walls of her passage spasm in time with her pleasure.

As the last ripple of orgasm passes Alana slides her hands up over the curve of Margot’s ass to her back, holding the other woman close, basking in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm she’s ever had. She tucks her face into her neck as she tries to catch her breath, smelling her sweet perfume. Her heart is racing a mile a minute and yet she finds she feels at peace, blissful. She drops a few lazy kisses on Margot’s neck, hearing her gasp before pulling back to look at her face, feeling more confident than before. 

“God that was amazing... _you_ are amazing,” Alana says between kisses, both their hands roaming leisurely.

“Mm,” Margot says, continuing their lazy kisses and touches, “ _You_ are amazing, you wicked vixen, I’ve never seen anything so hot in my life. In fact I’m probably wetter now than you were,” she says with a wink.

Emboldened, Alana pulls back and looks at her in the dim light, trailing her hand around from her back towards the hem of her dress suggestively as she says with a smirk, “I’d like to find out.”

Still a little self conscious at her lack of experience with a woman, Alana resumes kissing Margot as she reaches under her dress, palming her through her underwear. It’s a similar motion to how she’s touched a man but rather than a swollen hardness she finds a damp humid mound and slides her hand over it, acclimating herself, imagining how she’s touched herself that way. 

The second her hand makes contact Margot moans, pure and throaty. Encouraged, Alana tries to find the edge of her underwear quickly realizes it’s harder than she thought since she can’t see what she’s doing. Instead she slides her hand up to the waistband of her panties and slips her hand under. The angle is a little awkward but she instantly encounters soft wetness and folds, similar to her own but different and moans at the pool of moisture she finds, realizing that’s there because of her.

Alana dips her middle finger in tentatively, trying to find her passage. It takes her a moment but a second later her finger slips in easily and they both moan. Instantly Margot starts rocking her hips, encouraging her to thrust in and out. Right now she wants nothing more than to bring this gorgeous woman pleasure but isn’t sure if she can continue her hand at this angle. She looks beyond Margot for the first time since they entered this room and sees a bed; it looks like they’re in a spare bedroom. 

Margot whimpers as she withdraws her hand. Alana then places her hand on the other woman’s chest, just above her breasts, and gently pushes her backwards towards the bed. Margot takes a step back, looking confused for a moment before she cottons on. When she does she smiles big and falls backwards on the bed when her legs encounter it. 

Alana stands at the edge of the bed staring down at her, overwhelmed with the other woman’s beauty and confidence. She is further mesmerized when as their gaze remains locked, Margot starts to untie her kimono style wrap dress. To Alana it’s one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen in her life, as if this is a gift that is unwrapping itself before her. 

Soon enough Margot is clad only in her high heels, bra, and panties, laying on top of her dress. She is stunning and had Alana not just had the most spectacular orgasm of her life she is sure she would be incredibly turned on again. As it is she can feel her mouth water at the sight, knowing she wants to do whatever it takes to bring this beautiful woman pleasure. 

Feeling too dressed, Alana maintains eye contact as she unbuttons her blouse, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. Her bra is pushed up over her breasts from Margot’s eager caresses so she quickly unhooks it and lets it drop to the floor. And finally she reaches behind her and unzips her skirt, letting it fall to the floor as well. She now is standing before the Verger heiress clad only in her soaked panties, still shoved to the side, and her high heels. She feels her sex throb in muted arousal, still satisfied from her orgasm but turned on at the feeling of good girl Alana being seen in this incredibly naughty way.

All the while Margot watches her, smiling, looking like the cat that got the canary. As she watches her hands wander lazily, fingers lightly caressing here and there on her own body. It’s an incredibly erotic sight. Alana steps closer to the bed and sees Margot hook her fingers into the waistband of her panties and then pause, saying, “Should I? Or do you want to do the honors?”

Alana smiles, closing the short distance between them and hooks her fingers into her panties, saying, “Allow me.”

Margot’s hands fall away, tucking one behind her head, while the other lands near her breast over her bra, fingers lightly touching the material as she watches Alana remove her underwear. Alana can’t help the gasp that escapes her as she pulls the delicate lace over the other woman’s thigh, seeing the sheen of the sticky mess she left on the skin there. Margot’s eyes follow her progress and she comments, “Hmm yes you made a mess of me didn’t you?” Alana’s cheeks heat at the words but then Margot continues, “Hey, I love it, I hope you make me even more of a mess, I want to be _wrecked_ by you.”

Alana shivers at the words. She’s been with vocal partners before but never have their words _ever_ affected her like this. Each suggestive word Margot speaks sends fireworks down her spine, especially at the confidence that she herself could _wreck_ anyone. She knows she can be a spitfire and hold her own, but she’s never had a sexual partner see her that way too, especially before they’ve been intimate. She loves it. 

When she has finished removing her panties Alana drops them on the floor. A moment later she watches rapt as Margot shamelessly spreads her legs, her glistening sex visible even in the dim light of the room. Immediately Alana climbs onto the bed, kneeling between Margot’s outstretched legs as she says, “I want to wreck you gorgeous, but...you should know I’ve never been with a woman before...I’m going to do my best for you though.”

Margot smiles reassuringly at her words, saying, “Oh god I look forward to it! Trust me, I will feel what you feel, so just do what feels right. I’ll tell you what I like.”

Alana nods, deciding she wants to try again with her fingers. She leans forward, propping herself up on one arm and leans down to kiss Margot’s beautiful lips, lipstick now smeared off, as she uses her other arm to reach between her legs. Already she can tell the angle is better and she cups her mound, dipping her middle finger between the folds, gathering the wetness there and dragging it up until she feels the small nub that must be her clit. At the first touch Margot bucks underneath her, moaning into the kiss, saying “Oh god yes, yes, do that again.”

Alana smiles, complying and is enchanted as she watches Margot’s eyes flutter shut, her back arching in pleasure. She’s stunning. After a few more swipes down between and up over her clit she does what Margot says and follows her instinct. On her next pass she uses her fingertip to circle her clit, not touching it but teasing the area, noting right away how Margot’s moans change to needy whines.

“Oh god woman, you’re a tease,” she says but she’s smiling as she arches her back, breasts thrust up in the air. Alana smiles in response, leaning back and using her other hand to squeeze Margot’s soft breast over her bra, delighted when she gasps and presses into the touch. She’s so responsive. “Oh yes, yes, I knew you’d be good, I just knew it,” Margot gasps out. 

Alana smiles at the praise, deciding to change things up and when she slides her hand back down from her clit, this time she pushes two fingers into her vagina, starting a slow pace of fingerfucking her. Once again Margot’s body language changes, her back relaxes but now her hips are undulating with her fingers, trying to match her rhythm. “Oh fuck yes,” Margot says, looking down at her. Alana tries sliding her fingers along the anterior wall on her next exit, delighted to see Margot shiver. She knows that’s where her own g-spot is and apparently Margot’s is also close by.

“Good god, Alana, more!” Margot whines, hips thrusting harder. 

Alana looks down at the writhing beauty below her. Her instinct says she wants to try going down on her but she hesitates. However, like the brave woman she is, she rallies and says, “Can I…” she isn’t sure how to ask. _Cunnilingus_ \- too clinical. _Lick her pussy_ \- too crude. _Go down -_ too vague.

Thankfully Margot seems to intuit her problem, saying, “You can do _anything_ to me, please Alana,” she begs. The keening tone spurs Alana to look once more at the desperate woman below her before she shifts her body, continuing to fingerfuck her now with three fingers. She lays down on her front on the bed, trying to figure out how best to accomplish what she wants. Margot seems to see her dilemma and raises her legs more, tilting her hips up in invitation for easier access. That is a sight Alana thinks she will never forget.

Alana hooks her arm under one of her thighs, looks up at her beautiful blue eyes, takes a breath, and then sticks her tongue out and licks. She quickly realizes having her other hand would help so she unhooks her arm and uses it to spread her folds, exposing her clit. On the next swipe of her tongue Margot moans loudly as she tries out different ways of licking, all the while continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of her. 

Margot’s scent is stronger here and Alana finds the act feels incredibly intimate, even more so than going down on man. This is someone allowing her _inside_ her body _, inside_ her most secret place. She licks down close to her hole and then back up, trying out pointed tongue, flat tongue, sucking, kissing, all the while listening to Margot’s feedback and trying to remember what she likes. She recalls one partner she had who drove her wild by flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit so she decides to try that. It takes a few tries but when she gets it Margot all but screams, “Oh god, fuck, Alana, keep going, keep going, faster, yes like that fuck me faster, oh you tongue is divine, don’t stop yes yes yes oh god I’m close, more, more, oh you’re an angel with the lips of the devil, yes yes ah ah-” 

Alana does her best, coordinating the motions, feeling Margot’s wetness all over her face and saliva dripping from her mouth but she keeps going until Margot’s cries vanish and her passage clenches around her fingers. Margot’s hands grip her hair tightly, holding her in place, face pressed to her most intimate place. Alana can feel the spasms of her orgasm as the other woman’s body undulates and her vagina clamps around her fingers. She lets Margot guide her and after a minute her motions slow and the grip in her hair loosens. 

She removes her fingers and raises up on her knees, looking down at the women below her. Yes she looks wrecked, in the best way possible. She’s stunning and looks totally blissed out. _Wow I did that,_ Alana thinks, feeling some of her normal confidence return. She already can’t wait to do this again. A moment later Margot opens her eyes in the dim light and reaches up, saying, “Get over here beautiful.”

Alana crawls over her, kicking off her shoes in the process and lays down, loving the way their soft skin feels against each other, like warm silk. She wraps her arms around this incredible woman and nuzzles her neck, already feeling like she could fall asleep. 

“God that was incredible,” Margot says into her hair, arms wrapping around her and holding her close. 

“Mm it really was,” Alana says, smiling. Her fingers trail across Margot’s skin and she is pleased to see goosebumps rise in their wake. She is just ready to drift off when they both hear Margot’s cell phone ring. Margot sighs and reaches down into the pocket of her dress and looks at the screen.

“Oh god it’s Mason, be quiet.”

Alana nods and watches as she answers it. “Oh hello Mason dear,” Margot says in the resentfully polite tone Alana has only heard her use with her brother. A moment later Margot sighs, rolling her eyes, as she says, “Yes, of course, I’ll be right there,” and ends the call.

“Fuck,” Margot says, “He ruins everything even when he doesn’t know about it.”

Alana smiles, trailing her finger down her jaw as she says, “Hey, he didn’t ruin anything, love. We’ll do this again.”

Margot smiles and kisses her enthusiastically, passionately, before saying, “I look forward to it, love.”

Reluctantly they redress, and before they leave the room Margot makes a show of wiping her lipstick off of Alana’s face and neck, causing Alana to blush all over again. Part of her wishes she could keep it there just a while longer, proof that this really happened, but she knows as well as Margot that nothing good would come of their relationship being known. It would be just give the world more ammunition to hurt them with. As Margot leads her back, taking the same route to avoid the cameras, Alana is already at work thinking of ways they can take down Mason - together. Before she was just trying to survive, but as she looks at their interlocked hands she thinks now she has something to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> End notes:  
>  \- As I was writing this I realized in the show they never really showed if Alana knew she was bisexual before encountering Margot so I hoped it wasn't too much of a stretch to have her discover it this way. 🤷🏻  
>  \- So as I was proofreading this I realized I could possibly do a part two someday - murder wives as they find a way to end Mason. I have too many other fics going on right now but who knows? If inspiration strikes maybe I will? 🤷🏻 
> 
> ♥ I'd love to hear your feedback in a comment below! or hmu [here](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com) on tumblr ^_^ ♥
> 
> If you like the story feel free to share it [here on tumblr](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com/post/190936576944/discovery-thatwasamazing-hannibal-tv) or [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/madsteacup/status/1230628550463459335?s=20)


End file.
